


Finding Sanctuary

by Katastrophic_Prisms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bitty abuse, Bitty fighting rings, Dark Sanses Forever, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Stabbing Jerk Humans With Tentacles, Violence, Wild Bittybones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophic_Prisms/pseuds/Katastrophic_Prisms
Summary: My first story! (Yay)A story of two bitties, Nova, a Corrupted Nightmare Bitty, and Moon, an Uncorrupted Nightmare Bitty.This is the story of them finding a place for themselves in a human ruled-world, along with many other lost and oppressed bitties like them.This is how they found freedom, friends, and a home. A sanctuary for all bitties.
Relationships: Nova(OC) & Moon(OC)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. An Abrupt Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world!
> 
> This is my first story, so bear with me here! Hope you enjoy!

Nova was panicking.

‘Where is he!’ He thought, using his dark, oily tentacles to scale a shelf in hopes of using the vantage point to find his brother. He’d been missing for at least 30 minutes now, and while that wasn’t a lot of time, they never were apart for that long, unless it was Nova going out while his Moon stayed in their “home.”

Successfully climbing to the top of the shelf, he looked around the bitty pen. There didn’t seem to be much going on that was out of the norm. A group of Sansys and Little Bros having a pun off, some Baby Blues, Papys, and even a few Boss’s challenging each other in “training.”

No sign of Moon.

Nova had to protect Moon. He was a corrupted Nightmare bitty, and Moon was an uncorrupted one. He had to keep him from turning out like him, had to keep anyone from ending up like him. He’d protect Moon with his life.

…when had he slept last?

He rubbed at his cyan eyelight, hand barely brushing the negativity covered crack that took up the right side of his face. He scoffed to himself silently, ‘No matter.’

He scanned the area again. Still nothing. Nova was about to drop back off the shelf, when something, a small glint of silver catching his gaze.

Silver.

Silver-white bones, a golden crown, purple clothes, a silver staff, amethyst colored eyelights.

Silver. Moon.

Nova snapped his head up, staring intensely at the direction the flash had come from. It came from a corner of the room, in a hard to see dark spot. He whipped his head up, towards the glass viewing walls and the door. He studied the angles, and confirmed his suspicions. The space was nearly impossible to see by humans wanting to look into the room.

Warning sirens started to go off in Nova’s head. He knew that corner. That corner of the room was the Fell and Swapfell lines’ chosen domain during playtime hours, when the bitties were let out of their nighttime cages.

And there was a crowd of those same Fell and Swapfells surrounding that small, hard to see corner, where the silver had come from.

His abnormally good eyesight sharpened, focusing on that spot. The crowd of aggressive bitties rippled and parted, and he managed to catch a glimpse of a small figure, a spark of silver light amongst the red and black darkness.

That was all Nova needed to teleport off the shelf to the next, running, teleporting, and slinging himself along using his tentacles. The bitties nearby glanced fearfully up at the running shadow, his magic strengthened by his negative feelings and the ones he created in others, broadcasting violent intent as he was.

The tiny figure he was so focused on stumbled, and the crowd surrounding it closed in, circling like vultures as a red-eyed gaster blaster charged up.

He was so close-

It fired, the white hot beam racing toward that silver Moon he so wished to protect, as his Moon struggled to get up.

And Nova was there, his tentacles stretched out in front of him, arms crossed as he took the hit.

No one. Would ever. Hurt. H i s M o o n . The light of his life. His precious adopted brother. No one would hurt any brother of his ever again.

The bitties surrounding them stumbled back, startled at his sudden appearance and flinching af the aura he was producing, so much more deadly than they could ever produce, his intent filling the small space with its dark clouds.

“Nova?” The fallen Nightmare bitty asked, hesitant but hopeful.

Nova spared a glance at his brother, murmuring “Moon,” in response, scooping his brother up with his ever so helpful extra appendages, and held him tight to his chest, where Moon could be safe.

Moon curled into his chest, holding on in preparation of their escape. Nova couldn’t fight them all, of course. Well. He could, but he’d probably get very injured, and he wouldn’t slaughter them in this place. Once he and his brother got out however…. that was a different story.

He grinned, his sharp white teeth flashing in the darkness surrounding them, and glared at what appeared to be the ringleader. It was a Razzberry bitty that was facing him, eyeing his tentacles warily. As he spoke, it’s eyelights snapped to Nova’s one brightly glowing eyelight.

“Now,” Nova growled, all pointed tentacles and consuming darkness, poised to attack or defend, “LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!” He snarled in rage, hissing in the face of the Razzberry. It shrunk back, trying to keep up a facade of bravery, but without support as the surrounding Fell and Swapfell bitties lost all semblances of courage.

Most of the bitties that had been harassing Moon had been store bitties, never really knowing anything besides the lies that humans fed them. The smarter ones, the ones that had known the real world had mostly stayed back. It was the better decision, or maybe he was just biased. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts, although his guard hadn’t faltered for a second, and promptly teleported to their small hideout.

He set Moon down, and absentmindedly began to give his brother a sliced apple piece he had saved for an occasion like this. Healing items were helpful, but rare. He could make them, his first… owner… had been a monster who ran a small bakery. He wondered what happened to her…. it was no matter.

The cage they were in had a few other occupants, being the Nightmare and Dream bitty cage. Nova had gotten his own house, as he….. lacked a Dream bitty. He had been in this shop for about a year now, and it was where he had met Moon. Moon’s real brother Dream counterpart lived in this cage as well, but Moon lived with Nova. 

The room they were in was a slightly hidden room he had made, as their house had the tendency to get…. tampered with. No one really liked Nightmare bitties after all. That was what had gotten them in these situations anyway. Speaking of the situation, his attention was brought to his Moon, who tapped him on the shoulder, looking anxious.

“Hey, are you alright? You got hit by that blaster after all,” Moon asked, worried for him. 

“I’m okay,” Nova replied, “I’ve had worse.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Moon winced, and brought him into a hug. “You’re an idiot, you know that? Always jumping into danger for me, always on edge, barely sleeping. I worry for you, you know?” He chided gently.

Nova sighed, and put a hand over his crack. “Yeah, I understand. Hopefully, after that display, nothing will happen tonight so… I’ll try to sleep alright?” 

“You do that, or so help me I will use my magic and flipping make you sleep.” Moon glared playfully. He had focused on the healing portions of his magic, and could go through with his threat.

Nova smirked at Moon, then looked around as Moon grabbed some, quite frankly, disgusting “bitty pellets” for them to eat, having stored them in their room.

It was a small space, in the heart of their tiny house. Other bitties tended to try and prank and vandalize the Night brothers’ house, leading to Nova trying to make it seem like the house was empty most of the time, and usually only using one room. Once, a prank had involved launching thumbtacks, and Nova had ended up with a cracked humerus and a few bruises.

Moon handed Nova his portions, and he scarfed down the pellets, trying not to grimace at the taste. He pushed his disgust down, and wandered over to the pile of blankets and pillows where they slept. He flopped down, huffing as he tried to get comfortable in the nest-like pile. Nova tapped Moon to get his attention, then patted the spot beside him. 

“Come on, I’m tired, and I’m not the one who was getting beat up on by a crowd of stupid bitties.” He offered. 

Moon lied down next to Nova. “Don’t call them stupid, that’s rude y’know,” He laughed. 

“Says the one that cussed out a book for dropping it on himself,” Nova retorted, sticking out his tongue playfully.

“Ah- hey! I- it deserved it okay! Plus that hurt!” Moon stuttered out. Nova laughed, then, pulled him into a hug. He kept him there, reflecting upon their day as the brothers drifted off to sleep. 

‘Hopefully, it’ll be a better day tomorrow, and hopefully… we’ll be able to escape soon……’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys do not have a better day. Moon’s brother appears, and an annoying human traumatizes Moon.

Moon awoke, startled, and fell out of the pile of blankets that served as the Nightmare bitties bed to the persistent knocking ringing through the house. He rubbed his eyesockets, confused and still tired. 

“What…?” He yawned out. Moon’s gaze slowly traveled the room, trying to figure out what had disturbed their rest, and froze as that familiar knock sounded out again. He started to hyperventilate, panicking until Nova’s arms wrapped around him. Moon took deep breaths to calm down, curling into Nova’s hold. The knocking raised in volume, and he flinched.

“I can scare him off,” Nova offered, appearing to be calculating the risks of such an action. “You don’t have to see him.”

Moon shook his head, looking into Nova’s concerned eyelight with determination. “I can do it, I know.” He smiled.

Nova nodded and brought them both to their feet. The knocker was pounding in the door now, certainly annoyed at the lack of fast response from the inhabitants inside. It was loud even though it was heard through multiple rooms and locked doors.

Nova asked if Moon was ready, and Moon replied with yes. Nova then teleported the both outside, behind the irritated bitty who had come calling.

“You didn’t have to, uh, knock so hard, you know,” Moon hesitantly said.

“Brother!” Shine exclaimed, whipping around at remarkable speeds. A brief expression of surprise crossed his face before he continued, “Ah, well, you took so long, lazy brother! See, this wouldn’t be a problem if you lived with me, I could make sure to get you up! He pouted disapprovingly, ignoring Nova’s frown. He reached out to Moon, but Nova stepped forward, effectively blocking the Dream bitty.

“What did you wake us up for,” Nova said, his tone bordering on demanding. He stared at Shine unflinchingly. Moon wished he was half as brave as Nova in that moment. He didn’t like confrontation though, and past experience told him it wasn’t worth it. He’d be the villain every time.

Shine grinned, “Why, it’s opening up time of course! I’d have thought you knew? If I had known you were still asleep, I could have gotten  _ my _ brother up in time for breakfast! I’d never let my precious twin go hungry after all!” His tone was light, sugar sweet and hiding poison.

Moon hated this, he really did. His counterpart’s words inspired guilt, but a reassuring tentacles wrapping around his wrist soothed him and gave him confidence.

“Well, we are  _ both _ fine, but thank you for considering,” Moon replied tersely. He hoped it was enough to ward Shine off for now.

The Dream bitty pouted, looking hurt. “Brother, why are you so mad at me! You know I didn’t mean any harm at all, right? You’re my brother, you love me right?”

Moon didn’t have a choice in the matter. He said yes, and Shine lit up. He was all blinding smiles and burning sunshine. Nova appeared unaffected by the positive aura filling the space between the lone Dream and two Nightmare bitties, but the tightening of the tentacle around Moon’s wrist told him otherwise. Moon knew Shine was doing it on purpose.

“I’m so glad! I love you too brother, more than anyone else in the whole wide world! Now, come along! The bitty pen just opened, we should go!” Shine attempted grabbing Moon’s arm, but Moon flinched back into Nova, out of his counterpart’s grip.

“We’re coming in a minute,” Nova spoke. Moon knew Nova was angry at Shine, but starting a conflict could allow Shine to play victim, and the two Nightmare brothers could get an even worse reputation. It had happened before, and would happen again unless they escaped. If the caretaker got word, and they somehow got caught and punished, the separation would be harsh and leave them both anxious.

An expression of distaste flashed across Shine’s skull for a truthful second before his mask of pure innocence slipped back on. “Of course, I  **will** see you there, I assume brother?” He pressured.

At this, Moon nodded, and his personal demon teleported away, to the playpen and his friends.

Nova sighed, barely audible even with Moon so close. He pulled Moon into his embrace. Moon gladly returned his adopted brother’s hug, basking in the silence.

“You should really disown him,” Nova piped up, effectively shattering said silence.

Moon huffed out a laugh in response, smiling halfheartedly. “I wish,” he sighed, “but we should hurry up and meet him before he throws a fit…”

Nova smirked. “Well, he only said he’d us there…” He started.

Moon groaned. “I know that tone, what’s the plan this time?” 

“If we go to a place where he can see us, but can’t interact with us,we’ll still technically be doing what he said.” Nova looked smug, still smirking, and for good reason. 

Moon went over what Shine had said in his head, then nodded, grinning. Nova came up with some weird but awesome plans sometimes, and Moon had taken to referring to them as ‘nefarious plans’ in his head for some reason. While sometimes not appearing like it, Nova was a very calculating and assessing person. He could usually easily pull things like revenge plans off of the top of his skull, and have them actually stand a chance of working.

As the brothers were already touching, Moon warped them both to the shelf Nova had been looking for him on the day before. It was a favorite spot of theirs. Overlooking the entire bitty pen, the shelf only had an extra cage and some books and toys.

Shine reacted to Nova’s aura as Moon watched him spin around frantically. He nearly grinned as his ‘brother’ finally spotted them, appearing to frown, before being distracted by other bitties clamoring for attention.

Shine was the favorite bitty, always trying to help the caretakers, getting into everything around, sorting out problems. His positive aura was almost like a drug, too. That and everything else gave him the sway he had held over Moon’s head for most of their lives. Moon nearly shook thinking about it. At least meeting Nova had helped him. Underneath the naive, sweet go-getter act Shine had he was a manipulative, possessive bitty that wanted more than he could have.

Moon saw Nova settle down beside him out of the corner of his eyesockets, staring out over the room. Nova had a habit of watching the other bitties to see what they were up to. Moon knew he had to reassure himself no one was coming to hurt the,. Moon watched them, too, but it was less out of paranoia and more out of wishfulness. That didn’t mean he wasn’t paranoid, however. Too much had happened.

He wanted a group like those bitties had, though. Nova would always be enough- Moon wasn’t a big fan of social interaction anyway- but he still wished to be not as much of an outcast. A friend group would do them both good, he knew. There would be safety in numbers, more people able to watch over each other. A safety net to catch them as they fell, where they could all protect each other…

A few hours were lost in this drifting, contemplative silence. At least every half hour or so the store bells chimed, people coming and going. They would walk by the bitty pens, sometimes coming inside, sometimes watching from afar. Sometimes there’d be loud noisy children, occasionally a quieter one. Sometimes it would only be adults. The two Nightmare bitties would sometimes comment to each other about what was happening at the time.

Everything was peaceful.

Moon watched as a small family came by, peering into the pens. There was a smaller, brown haired woman holding hands with a slightly taller red haired man. A young female child with blondish hair held the woman’s other hand, looking nervous, and a teen stood nearby. They had similar builds and features, so Moon figured they were related. Humans were weird, though. People that were related sometimes didn’t appear to be.

The mother disconnected with her husband and walked the nervous girl inside. The excitable Baby Blues and Papys rushed them, much to the little girl’s fright. 

Honestly, Moon could relate. Being suddenly rushed up to by those loud, energetic bitties and overwhelmed by their deafening cries of “OH NO, DID YOU REALLY DO THIS THAT?!?!” “YOU CAN BE A BETTER PERSON!!” “YOU SHOULDN'T GO DOWN THIS PATH, WHO WILL ADOPT YOU THEN?!?!” Well, Moon was certain those last problems probably only mattered to him, but he could still empathize.

The mother picked the girl up to comfort her and kneeled down. She said something to the surrounding bitties, causing some of them to run off. Some just left, probably realizing they didn’t have what this human child needed, others reappearing with other bitties in tow.

So absorbed in the mother and child’s actions, Moon almost didn’t notice the teen walk into the pen. He did however, and watched the taller human take a look at the more violent bitties. Moon didn’t understand why anyone would want one of the fell types as a ‘companion,’ more notably a pet **,** but he understood he was biased. Moon didn’t have the best history with those types of bitties after all.

The teen stopped to take a look at a pamphlet in his hand. Moon recognized the paper as a list of the bitties in stock. Many other customers would check them while looking at the pens. If the boy was looking for a specific bitty type, then perhaps the shop didn’t have the one he wanted, or he couldn’t find them. The human started looking around, the expression on his face frustrated. 

The young human was doing better than their possible sibling, however. A few Softbones were sleeping in the two female humans, while the humans laughed at the antics of the new crowd of bitties that had been assembled.

Moon smiled. Hopefully the girl got a bitty that matched with her. The child seemed to be well-behaved and kind, and would probably treat any bitty she got like a friend.

Nova tensed by Moon’s side.

Moon’s skull shot up, to see the teen staring

straight

at

them.

Surely it was just curiosity! People had been interested in Moon before, but Nova had scared them off. But wait. The human had been looking at the meaner bitties. If the teen wanted a violent bitty, and was looking at them-

The male human walked over, smirking.

Nova started growling softly in warning. Moon hushed him. Moon wasn’t naive, hushing Nova so that they had the chance to get adopted. No, Moon wanted to give this strange human no reason to hurt them.

The teen hadn’t heard the growling, and spoke to Nova. “So, you’re one of those feral Nightmare bitties huh? You look like you’d be pretty good entertainment. I bet my friends will like you, you’re different. What with that crack and all, and the crowns. Did you kill your Dream or something?” The human’s tone dripped with smug confidence.

What- Moon was shocked at the sheer  _ nerve _ of this human, then mad. He felt Nova freeze in shock, then start snarling. Moon was going to teleport them both out of this situation, but before he could, a hand snatched him up. Moon gasped, struggling. He was terrified.

Nova growled fiercely, tentacles sprinting to attention, points raised and sharp.

The human squeezed Moon tight in return, causing Nova to snarl. “Now, now,” The horrible boy taunted, “You don’t want me to hurt your little friend do you? Be a good pet and shut up. 

Nova complied unwillingly, but still kept his sharp teeth bared and tentacles poised. The teen regarded him with disgust, then turned his head to call out to his family with Moon still in his grip.

“Hey,  _ Mack, _ I found you the perfect bitty~” He smirked. The mother looked up disapprovingly, but led the child over anyways. Mack? approached hesitantly, but took a glance at Moon, struggling to breathe.

_ ‘Oh god-what do I-how do- Nova!-Someone-’  _ Moon’s thoughts raced, flitting about forming incomplete sentences in his struggle to escape. While bittybones didn’t actually need to breathe, they still performed the action naturally. As Moon was panicking, he forgot this fact and began hyperventilating.

The young human was startled at the sight of Moon and glanced at Nova worriedly, but tugged on her brother's arm. “J-Jason, you’re hurting him!”

“But Macky, it’s the perfect bitty for you! The boring domestic Nightmares are quiet, dumb, and like to read and stuff! Just like you!” The girl gasped, tears welling up in her eyes, and their mother appeared horrified. Jason continued on, “And it’ll let me take the feral one without it going nuts on me! It won’t be able to do a thing when I have your stupid one!

A determined expression appeared on the child’s face and they began to claw and grab at Jason’s arm, reaching for Moon. The girl had cries of protest tearing from her mouth as she fought, but the much larger teen laughed. He held Moon out of reach, shaking him back and forth.

Moon caught Nova’s enraged and tortured look as the ceiling, floor and walls all seemed to tumble together. As the shaking stopped, Moon wished he could do something, but his breath caught and his bones froze at Jason’s next words.

“Stop it, you darn brat! You don’t want me to break your new toy, huh?!” The teen shoved the girl away from him.

The child stopped reaching for Moon, tears sliding down their cheeks. The mother was woken out of her disbelieving and horrified stupor and faced Jason with a stern look, reaching out to take Moon. “Stop that at once, Jason! You will not treat McKenzie that way, and put that bitty down! You are certainly not getting one now, young man!”

Jason, however, resisted this attempt at discipline. He moved Moon away from his mother toward his side. However, in doing this, Moon was swung closer to Nova. And that, dear readers, was a  **m i s t a k e.**

A glow of Nova’s cyan eyelight and a short snarl was all the warning anyone got before there was a flash of movement, swift as a striking snake, and a scream.

Nova retrieved the shaking Moon with his tentacles, grinning savagely. Jason was clutching his hand which was bleeding from multiple deep stab wounds. The wounded teen swung his good hand at the Nightmare bitties in rage, but Moon summoned a bone to pierce the hand with. At that, Moon teleported them both away to their house.

The caretaker that had been watching the whole time rushed up to the family, now joined by the father. Any bitties watching had fled to their cages and hiding spots, terrified of any angry humans coming their way.

Moon and Nova hid for the rest of the day, teleporting to other hiding spots as bitties and the caretaker tried to find them, having panic attacks and flashback episodes as they evaded capture.

  
  
  


Above, from a vent in the ceiling, a small figure watched with empty eyesockets.

Those two bitties were interesting.

He’d never seen an uncorrupted Nightmare bitty attack anything before, and the feral Nightmare was just a bundle of mysteries. From the fact that he was a feral in the first place, to the yellow cape and two crowns thrown over his shoulders. He even seemed to have a crack covering his right eyesocket- he’d heard that awful human mention it.

Those two were interesting… and maybe…. the key to his escape? Well, their escape if they agreed. He thought they would, anyhow.

He grinned at this, his forked tongue making a short appearance.

A glow of  **red** , a line playfully scratched into the vent’s wall, and a flicker of his tail signaled his departure back to the lamia cages.

From the vent overhead the bitty playpen, a drop of black liquid fell, staining the carpet below. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello world!
> 
> Okay this was legit 7 pages. It took forever I’m so sorry qwq. It’s 4:44 in the morning so I’m high off of lack of sleep
> 
> So Shine is a manipulative abusive jerk. He don’t deserve Moon.
> 
> Jason sucks, how dare u make small McKenzie bean cri.
> 
> Mysterious danger noodle in the vents. Please be advised, there’s a mysterious danger noodle in the vents.
> 
> someone plz kill me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello World! Thank you so much for reading! I’m going to try to put out a chapter at least once a week, so if I can stick to my schedule...
> 
> If you have any tips for a first time writer, I would love to hear them! I really want to know what could be better, so don’t hold back if you have constructive criticism, it’s kinda what I need.


End file.
